


Obsession

by Doylebaby



Category: Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:16:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6314809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doylebaby/pseuds/Doylebaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to <i>Written in Blood</i>.</p><p>A woman has been murdered in her office. Orlando's fingerprints have been found at the crime scene by his lover, Forensic Detective Sean Bean.<br/>Did the prints get contaminated somehow or was Orlando indeed at the scene of the crime? And what is he hiding?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a sequel to [ Written In Blood](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5929783), I would advise to read that story first.

  


  
[ ](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=cef00ac7.jpg)

 

**Obsession**  


The story starts three months before the events that took place in Written In Blood.

 

**1**  


_Three months earlier._

The door to the _Dazzling Delights_ dressing room was pushed open and in sauntered Alexander Siddig – Sid to his friends – the owner of _Secret Delight_ , the hottest nightclub in town.

He pushed up the sleeve of his Armani jacket, showing off a gold Rolex, then looked around, the light catching the diamond in the signet ring on his pinkie. 

“Almost time, boys! We’ve got a birthday lady front right this evening. I was notified she thought you looked delicious Orlando, so do your thing!”

The others whistled outrageously.

Orlando snorted while expertly applying the eyeliner and lip gloss; then a little oil on his hairless chest and arms to look even more enticing. It always worked with the ladies. He slipped into his white cowboy boots, adjusted his tan jockstrap – being arrested for indecent behaviour once was quite enough – and put the white cowboy hat on his dark curls with a flourish.

“I’ll do my best, Sid,” he grinned at the owner. 

Sid nodded satisfied and left.

 

The stage was empty, ready for the seven young men who were waiting behind the curtains for their cue. 

_Ladies and gentlemen. Secret Delight’s own Chippendales, the Dazzling Delights!_

Loud applause sounded as they hurried on stage to the cheerful tones of YMCA.

Orlando’s eyes sought the birthday girl and soon enough he recognised her as the middle-aged, platinum blonde winking extravagantly at him. 

He blew her a kiss, then turned round, sticking out his arse and wiggled it seductively. 

Squeals and giggles were his reward. 

Then he strutted to the edge of the stage and sank down on his knees, his crotch inches from the woman’s face. Quite flushed now, she stuffed a few bills under the string of his jockstrap.

“I’m Marilyn,” she mouthed at him.

*

Orlando didn’t mind flirting if the job required it, or off the job, for fun, but now he was dating a gorgeous blond he’d only met a couple of weeks ago, and he didn’t think Sean would like him flirting with others.

Sean probably wouldn’t like Orlando’s job either, but to be fair he hadn’t given him a chance to like it or not, he just hadn’t told Sean he was an exotic dancer... yet. 

Instead of telling untruths, he had been deliberately vague to Sean about it and only mentioned he worked in a club. That Sean assumed he was a bartender was rather convenient though.

 

Right now Orlando was telling Karl, one of the bouncers, that he had no intention of meeting Marilyn, the birthday lady. That wasn’t part of the job. He was tired and wanted to go home and perhaps it wasn’t too late to call Sean and have some phone sex. 

Orlando hadn’t counted on Marilyn being quite so persistent. She was waiting at the side entrance for him, pacing up and down impatiently.

“I’d like to get to know you better,” she told him eagerly.

Orlando shook his head. “Thanks, but no thanks. Have a good evening.” He stepped past her, but she grabbed his arm. 

“Then let me give you a ride home.” She nodded at the black limousine waiting at the kerb.

Again Orlando declined. “I can find my own way home.” He removed his arm from her grip and started walking, muttering something about pushy women. 

He didn’t notice Karl coming out of the club and being accosted by the platinum blond, nor the money that exchanged hands, and he probably wouldn’t have cared. He wanted to go home, stretch out on his bed and hear Sean’s voice in his ear.

tbc 


	2. Chapter 2

  


2

_Present Day_

With a rap on the door, Detective Inspector Hugh Jackman entered the forensic lab. He was surprised at finding a stranger there with Bean and wondered what was going on, but he would wait for the forensic detective to explain the curly haired man’s presence.

Sean greeted DI Jackman and briefly looked over at Orlando sitting quietly in a chair.

“You said on the phone you had identified the fingerprints?” DI Jackman started, wanting to get on with the investigation as soon as possible.

Sean nodded. “Yes, the computer managed to find a match with the unknown prints I found in Miss Haynes office.”

“Well?” Hugh urged. “Whose are they? Don’t keep me in suspense.”

“They are mine,” a dispassionate voice behind him said.

Hugh whirled round and looked incredulously at the young man. “Yours? Who are you and what are you doing here?”

Sean cleared his throat and the inspector turned back to him. “He’s… he came to pick me up. This is my partner, Orlando Bloom.” Hugh’s eyes widened, then he shook his head. “Don’t tell me you contaminated the prints!” he snapped furiously at Sean, seeing the break in the investigation going up in smoke. 

Angrily Sean pushed to his feet, coming toe to toe with the inspector. “I did _NOT_ contaminate the prints. If I found Orlando’s prints in that office then it means he was there, whether he admits it or not!” He looked resentfully at his lover over Jackman’s shoulder, who stepped away from Sean with his hands held up. 

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to doubt you.” Hugh looked from one man to the other. “I take it there has been no explanation?”

“Not to me.” Sean said bitterly. 

“In that case I have to take you in for questioning, Mr Bloom.”

*

Orlando was escorted to the Inspector’s office and told to sit down.

Hugh sat on the edge of his desk and looked intently at the young man. “You refuse to give an explanation for your fingerprints being found in Miss Haynes’ office?”

Orlando pressed his lips tightly together and kept his eyes focused on his hands in his lap.

“Doesn’t it bother you that Sean thinks you may be a murderer?” Hugh knew this was a little cruel, but he wanted the man to talk.

Orlando’s head flew up, dark eyes burning in his pale face. He opened his mouth, then thought better of it and closed it again determinedly. 

The DI realised this was going to be a tough nut to crack and he would have to think of another tactic. He picked up the file lying on his desk, taking his time to read the information, while keeping an eye on the other man.

“I see you have been arrested for indecent behaviour,” he frowned. “Does Bean know?” 

There was no reply.

“And you were accused of… committing assault…” he read on and then whistled, “against our murder victim.”

“The charges were dropped,” Orlando spoke quickly, then clamped his lips tightly together again. 

A small triumphant smile played around DI Jackman’s mouth. It was a start. “So they were,” he agreed. “What did you do, bash her about a little?”

Silence was the only answer. 

“It doesn’t help your case to keep your mouth shut, you know,” Hugh persevered. “Things don’t look too good. Your fingerprints all over the crime scene; a history with the victim and not one of being very friendly according to this…” he held up the file. “I’m afraid you are in serious trouble, Mr Bloom.”

Orlando shrugged and refused to say another word.

tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**3**

_Two months ago_

Orlando looked up as the door to the dressing room was opened. He scowled and hurriedly grabbed his robe as Marilyn Haynes walked in, Karl grinning behind her.

She didn’t give up and this time Orlando was alone.

“What are you doing here. Get out!” Orlando said grimly, tying the robe around his naked body. 

Marilyn stepped closer. “I told you I wanted to get to know you better,” she said with a superior smile. “I always get what I want, especially when I pay handsomely,” she added, reaching out to touch Orlando’s face.

Seizing her wrist, Orlando prevented her from touching him, squeezing her arm roughly. “Not this time, lady. I told you no and you can’t buy me. I’m not interested, I’m not going to say it again.” He dropped her arm and she frantically rubbed it, her eyes fixed on him angrily.

Orlando pulled his jeans on and shed his robe, then quickly grabbed his shirt and pack and pulled the door open, surprising Karl on the other side. His fist hit the side of Karl’s head before the other man knew what was happening. “Don’t try that again, Karl. I’m warning you both.” He turned back to Marilyn. “Next time someone might get seriously hurt!”

He walked swiftly through the corridor, waving at Sid who had stepped out of his office at the commotion. 

“Are you alright, Orlando?” Sid called at his star dancer.

Orlando nodded, but didn’t stop; he was furious and needed to get away from there.

 

Sid looked at Karl. “I’d appreciate it if you didn’t behave like a pimp, Karl. Another stunt like that and you’re fired.”   
He turned to address Marilyn. “Madam, this is a respectable club and my dancers aren’t whores. _You_ are no longer welcome here.”

*

Orlando slammed the door closed. “Fucking wonderful!” he screamed at the ceiling. Grabbing a beer from the fridge, he plopped on the couch, sipping from the bottle agitatedly.

The police had come to the club and had arrested him for the assault of Marilyn-fucking-Haynes. 

He had yelled to Sid for help before he was taken away and at the station they had fingerprinted him and locked him up in a cell. 

Pulling his legs up on the couch, he rested his head on his knees. It wasn’t the most fun experience.

Then Sid had sailed into the station. 

Orlando had to grin at that memory.

A white fedora on his head, a cigarette in a holder dangling from his mouth and his lawyer beside him holding the elbow of a harried-looking Marilyn Haynes. Sid had looked like a pimp with gold shimmering everywhere, but he had managed to somehow get Orlando out of there _with_ the charges dropped. 

Miss Haynes had left as soon as the lawyer had let go of her and Orlando had asked Sid curiously, how he had managed to get her to drop the charges.

“I told her I would report her for approaching my dancers to have paid sex with her…” Sid sniffed. “My boys are no whores.” He tapped Orlando on the shoulder and motioned at the door. “I take care of my boys, now let’s go home.”

They had been about to leave the police station when the doors opened and a couple of men walked in. 

Orlando had panicked when he’d recognised Sean among them; he really didn’t want to explain his presence at the station to his lover and had ducked behind a pillar. 

Now he feared Sean would walk in any minute, demanding to know why he had been arrested.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_Present day_

Sean knocked and pushed the door to Jackman’s office open. 

Hugh, who was sitting at his desk, staring intently at his computer screen, looked up as Sean entered. “Hey Bean, take a seat. Any news?”

Sean nodded, a little defeated. “Aye, there are no prints on the dagger, the only ‘foreign’ prints in that office are Orlando’s. Did he tell you anything?”

Deciding not to reveal what he had discovered about Orlando to the other man just yet, Hugh shook his head. “What do you know about him?” 

Sean shrugged. “Not all that much. we met in a coffee shop down the road about four months ago, both escaping a downpour. He’s a bartender in a club, he’s not from around here and he’s twenty-seven, that’s about it.”

“You’re not living together?” Hugh asked shrewdly trying to establish how serious the relationship was. 

“No,” Sean replied shortly shifting in his chair. 

Jackman pushed on relentlessly. “Any particular reason?”

Sean scowled. “You’re a nosy bastard, aren’t you? No, no reason. I suggested it last month; because we both work shifts we don’t see much of each other. Orlando wanted to wait a bit longer.”

Hugh was a little surprised to find out it was Orlando holding off, on the other hand he seemed to lead a completely different life that his boyfriend was unaware of. Orlando Bloom had a lot of secrets, and the how and why of the murder was one of them.

“Okay, well thanks for the information. I’m sure we’ll get him to talk sooner or later,” Hugh told Sean, standing to let the other man out of the office. 

Sean held up his hand when Hugh wanted to open the door, an unreadable look in his eyes. “Do you really think _he_ is the killer?”

*

“Sid? They’ve taking me in for questioning...” Orlando winced and held his mobile away from his ear as Sid erupted into a tirade about the incompetence of the police.

Orlando sighed and paced up and down in the small room where they had left him. “They found my fingerprints on Marilyn’s desk and bracelet… I know! I shouldn’t have been there, but… I had to go over there, I had to make sure she-” He suddenly stopped talking remembering where he was. “I need a lawyer, Sid,” he finally said.

Orlando listened to Sid promising to get in contact with his lawyer straight away. “Thanks, Sid, I can always count on you.”

He flipped his mobile closed just as the door opened and Sean stepped inside. He put a wrapped sandwich and a cup of coffee in front of Orlando.

“I thought you might be hungry,” Sean muttered without looking at Orlando.

Orlando shrugged. “Not really, but thanks.” 

There was an uncomfortable silence between the two men, which neither knew how to break.

Orlando ached for Sean’s arms around him, for some comfort, but his lover stood with his hands in his pockets staring at his feet. 

“Sean?” 

Sean looked up. “Why can’t you tell me the truth?” he asked, anger and hurt evident on his face and in his voice. 

“Right now, I don’t think you’d believe me,” Orlando replied bitterly. “You’ve already found me guilty, Sean, admit it.” 

Sean pulled his hands out of his pockets and thumped with a fist against the wall. “What do you expect, Orlando? There’s a murdered woman lying on a slab in the morgue and your fingerprints were on the body and in her office!”

“I would expect a bit more trust from my lover,” Orlando said sadly, turning away from Sean.

tbc


	5. Chapter 5

  
_One month ago._

They walked back to Orlando’s flat, each carrying a bag of groceries, bumping shoulders every now and then. Orlando was going to cook for Sean, then they would have a quiet night in front of the telly and… Orlando smiled mischievously, maybe more.

Sean seemed to understand that Orlando didn’t feel the need to go out often, with his job being what it was. Bartender – as Sean thought – or exotic dancer, Orlando was getting enough taste of the nightlife as it was.

Orlando pushed the door to the building open when he heard someone call his name. He turned and his face hardened as he noticed a by now familiar black car pull up. 

“Can you take this up to the flat, while I pick up my mail?” Orlando asked Sean, holding out his bag. 

Sean, oblivious to anything but the prospect of spending the night with Orlando, nodded and took the bag from Orlando before walking up the stairs. “Hurry up, I’m hungry!” he winked suggestively.

Orlando grinned, waiting for Sean to disappear around the corner before stepping outside and closing the door behind him. He wasn’t going to let Marilyn Haynes anywhere near Sean.

Watching her chauffeur open the door, Orlando tapped his foot impatiently. “How the hell did you find out where I live?” he asked angrily when she was close enough. 

Marilyn smiled triumphantly. “People do anything for money. A friendly neighbour?” She nodded at the closed door, obviously having seen Sean.

Orlando ignored the question. “Leave me alone!” he hissed at her.

“Why don’t we go out for dinner?” she reached out towards him. “We’d have a good time.”

Orlando stepped back. “No we wouldn’t, _you_ are not my type!” He went back inside and slammed the door in her face.

* * *

Furiously Orlando watched as Marilyn returned to her car, calm, collected and completely unruffled.

Orlando was annoyed with himself; he should have kept his cool, not let her get to him.

He shook his head and walked slowly to his flat where Sean was waiting. The woman was becoming a real problem. He squared his shoulders, but he was damned if he let her ruin his evening with Sean.

~ * ~ 

Sean was unpacking the groceries, stocking them in the fridge and cupboards. He had the distinct feeling Orlando wanted to get rid of him earlier, but he had no idea why. Perhaps Orlando wasn’t used to inviting boyfriends to his flat.

It occurred to Sean that he knew very little of Orlando even after dating him for over four months.  
Nothing about his family, or his friends. Not where he worked or if he liked his job. 

So when Orlando walked into the kitchen, Sean couldn’t help blurting out. “You never told me about your family.”

Orlando raised his eyebrows at the sudden question. “No, I haven’t,” he agreed. “What brought that on?” He squatted down and opened a cupboard, pulling out a few pots and pans. 

Sean shrugged. “I was thinking that I don’t know much about you, even after four months with you. I don’t know where you work, or where your family lives. I don’t even know where you are from. It’s not that big a secret is it?” 

 

Orlando winced, if Sean only knew. 

He started chopping an onion and replied without looking at Sean. “I’m from Canterbury, my family still lives there, I only have contact with my brother and I work in a club. Anything else you’d like to know?” 

 

Sean shook his head. It felt as if he’d just failed an important test.

tbc


	6. Chapter 6

  
A little introduction of a couple of cast members:

 

[](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=7fc77176.jpg)

Alexander 'Sid' Siddig - Orlando's boss and owner of _Secret Delight_

 

[](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=e50d902b.jpg)

Mr. René Auberjonois - Sid's Lawyer

 

[](http://s21.photobucket.com/albums/b261/Doylebaby/?action=view&current=dbede8c8.jpg)

Officer Derek Morgan

**6**

_Present Day_

“Look what we found.” Morgan and Bana barged into DI Jackman’s office and Bana put a thick folder on his boss’ desk. 

Jackman pulled the folder toward him and opened it. It contained large glossy photos and his eyes widened as he recognised the subject. 

“Wow, this is interesting stuff. Where did you find it?” he asked, looking up at the two men. 

“In Marilyn Haynes’ office. She had a safe behind one of those hideous paintings,” Morgan told him. “I wonder why she kept them in a safe?”

“Maybe she was hiding them from someone?” Bana suggested, craning his neck to check out the smooth back prominent in one of the photographs. 

Hugh rubbed his chin, his brains coming up with all kinds of possibilities for these photos to be:   
a) in Marilyn Haynes’ possession and b) for them to be kept away from prying eyes and in her safe. 

Another piece of the puzzle, but he was at a loss as to how it fit in with the rest of the pieces.

He studied each photo intently and slowly an idea started to form. He pulled the telephone closer and dialled a number, tapping his fingers on his desk impatiently. “Jim? I need a search warrant and I want it yesterday. Address? Orlando Bloom’s.” He listened briefly then nodded. “I appreciate it.” And he put the phone down. 

 

Morgan and Bana glanced at each other than at their boss. Apparently he knew something they didn’t. 

“Boss?” Morgan tried. “Anything you’d like to share?”

DI Jackman didn’t reply immediately. He made a few notes and looked through the photos again, nodding to himself.

“Gentlemen,” he started, a small smile playing around his lips. “I think we’re finally getting somewhere. Does the word blackmail mean anything to you?”

~ * ~ 

Exhausted, Orlando fidgeted in his chair with Sid’s lawyer, Mr Auberjonois beside him.

His earlier argument with Sean had left him miserable and upset and with no idea how to get everything right between them. Sean was going to leave him without so much as a goodbye, Orlando was certain of it.

The door opened and DI Jackman stalked into the interrogation room carrying a file which he slapped on the table.

“It’s time to talk, Mr Bloom,” he said while looking down with a scowl on Orlando. “My men conducted a search of your flat just now and look what they found there.”

The inspector opened the file, pulling out two envelopes and Orlando paled as he recognised them. His eyes immediately flew to the one-way mirror. 

Was Sean watching from the other side? 

Was his secret going to be revealed like this? Without Orlando being able to explain his reasons for _keeping_ this secret from Sean.

“Detective Bean isn’t watching us,” DI Jackman said gruffly, apparently aware of Orlando’s anxiousness. “Now tell me more about these,” he tapped on the envelopes. 

Orlando gave a brief nod, realising there was no other choice, but his lawyer seemed to think otherwise.

“Before Mr Bloom is going to talk, Inspector, how do we know these,” Mr Auberjonois waved at the envelopes on the table, “belong to Mr Bloom? This could be a trick.”

Hugh rolled his eyes but pulled the envelopes towards him. “I have no problem with revealing the contents,” he said sarcastically. 

“No!” Orlando shot forward in his chair, putting his hand on the envelopes to prevent the inspector from opening them. The officer by the door immediately jumped in and restrained Orlando in a rather painful way. 

“Enough!” DI Jackman barked. “Mr Bloom, sit down and start talking.”

tbc 


	7. Chapter 7

  


_One week ago_

Puzzled Orlando opened the large envelope, his curiosity turning to fury as the glossy photos fanned out on the table. 

All the pictures were of him, dressed in different outfits for the performances of _Dazzling Delights_ , almost naked in some of them.

He looked into the envelope again and a smaller envelope was still inside. He shook it out and ripped it open.

_Won’t your ‘neighbour’ be surprised when he sees these?_

_Leave a message with the bouncer at Secret Delight if you want this resolved._

He didn’t have any proof, but Orlando was certain Marilyn Haynes was behind this. He swiftly stacked the photographs and put them back in the envelope. Agitated, Orlando looked around for a place to conceal it, he expected Sean to arrive any minute and he wanted it hidden from sight. 

He hurried to the bedroom. 

On the wardrobe was a well-used suitcase. Grabbing a chair he quickly climbed on it and opened the suitcase, slipping the envelope inside just as the doorbell rang. Orlando jumped off the chair and put it back where it belonged. He dragged a hand through his hair and put a smile on his face before opening the door.

“Hey luv, are you ready to go?” Sean asked. 

Orlando grabbed his jacket from the back of the couch. “I’m all yours.”

*** 

The next evening Karl was completely taken by surprise when a furious Orlando grabbed his arm.

“Tell that stupid bitch to take her unrequited feelings and go to hell!” Then he stalked to the changing room and slammed the door closed.

Down the corridor Sid worriedly stuck his head around the corner. “Is Orlando okay? He’s got an important performance coming up...”

“The fuck if I care,” Karl muttered angrily and left the club.

~ * ~ 

The second batch of photos arrived two days later while Orlando sat with Sid in his office.

“Someone left this for you Orlando.” One of the dancers handed him the envelope.

Orlando cried out in frustration when he saw the contents. 

Pictures of him on stage, wearing only his jockstrap and leather jacket, a bald, fat guy grabbing his arse. In the next picture a young blond stud stuffed bills in his jock strap. Another had him with his crotch in someone’s face. 

Sean would go ballistic if he saw these and break up with him, Orlando had no doubts about that.

It had happened before. 

David had been disgusted with him when Orlando told him what he did for a living and left him the same day and Paul… Paul decided Orlando should perform privately for his friends to make up for the nasty surprise. This included certain benefits according to Paul…

Sean couldn’t find out, Orlando would do anything to keep his secret.

 

After Paul he had wanted to quit the job, but Sid had convinced him he was good at it and should be proud of himself. 

Orlando loved to dance and he loved entertaining people, but the experience with his two former lovers had given his confidence a serious blow. 

 

Sid walked around his desk to look at the pictures. “What’s this?” he asked Orlando.

Orlando’s outrage had obviously alarmed Sid. “I-I’m being blackmailed,” Orlando admitted to his boss. 

“What?” Sid’s amber coloured eyes widened and he looked at Orlando in shock. Then he scowled. “Don’t tell me it’s that damn woman again?”

Orlando slumped back in his chair. “I’m sure it’s her. She came to the flat the other day. Sid? I can’t risk Sean finding out, not after what happened with David and Paul!”

tbc 


	8. Chapter 8

  
_Present Day_

DI Jackman paced around the interrogation room, forcing Orlando to shift in his chair to keep his eyes on him.

“So when did the first envelope arrive?” Jackman asked him.

Orlando didn’t have to think about his answer. “A week ago.”

Jackman nodded. “And the second one?” 

“Two days later,” Orlando replied. 

“Were they both delivered to your home?” was the Inspector’s next question as he walked behind Orlando. 

Orlando swivelled in his chair. “No, the first one was, the second was delivered to the club.”

“There was a note.” It wasn’t a question. 

Orlando nodded. 

“I need an audible answer,” the inspector cautioned him.

“Yes.”

“What did it say?” 

Mr Auberjonois raised his hand and whispered something to Orlando, Orlando shrugged and muttered something to the lawyer who nodded his head.

“ _Won’t your ‘neighbour’ be surprised when he sees these? Leave a message with the bouncer at Secret Delight if you want this resolved._ ”

Orlando quoted without hesitation. 

“Neighbour?” Jackman asked with raised eyebrows.

Orlando clasped his hands in his lap. “Sean… Detective Bean.”

The Inspector rounded the table again and sat down opposite Orlando. “You were being blackmailed,” he stated. 

Orlando nodded again, then remembered the caution and whispered, “Yes.”

“By Marilyn Haynes,” the DI pressed on.

Orlando shifted uncomfortably. “She came to my flat and saw Sean, she referred to him as the ‘neighbour’. That’s why I’m certain it… was her.” 

“And what’s this about ‘the bouncer’?” the Inspector went on relentlessly now that Orlando was finally talking. 

“Karl…” Orlando muttered. “I think he took the photographs for her.”

“You were afraid that Sean would be disgusted with you if he saw these.” The inspector pointed at the envelopes. “You didn’t want to risk that, went to her office and murdered her.”

“No!” Orlando shouted.

~ * ~ 

On the other side of the one-way mirror Sean was shocked by the revelations coming from the interrogation room.

Without DI Jackman’s knowledge he had slipped inside, hoping to find out there had been a perfectly innocent reason for Orlando’s fingerprints being found at the scene of the crime. 

It seemed Orlando had a motive for murdering the woman. She was a bloody blackmailer! 

Had her poisonous letter driven Orlando to this? 

Sean rubbed his face. What was it that Orlando so desperately tried to hide from him? What could be so bad that he didn’t want Sean to find out? 

An affair? With Marilyn Haynes? 

Sean shook his head, he didn’t believe that, Orlando was gay and Sean was quite secure of Orlando’s feelings for him. 

Sean was convinced something else was behind Orlando’s reasons.

* 

“He can’t find out,” Orlando muttered so softly that DI Jackman had to lean forward to hear.

“What was that?” he enquired.

Orlando wiped a hand over his face and through his curls, exhausted from the long interrogation.   
“Sean, he can’t find out about this, I will lose him if he does,” Orlando repeated. 

Then, after a brief silence he confessed, “She was already dead when I got there,” . 

“How do you know?” Jackman asked.

Orlando sighed. “I felt no pulse, I saw her eyes… lifeless… staring…” he shivered at the memory. 

There was a knock on the door and Morgan stuck his head around the door. “Sir?” he motioned to DI Jackman.

“DI Jackman leaves the room,” the other officer said into the microphone of the tape-recorder.

Within minutes DI Jackman returned. “You are free to go,” he told Orlando. 

“What?” Orlando asked, surprised. 

DI Jackman shrugged before opening the door. “Someone confessed to the murder of Marilyn Haynes.”

tbc


	9. Chapter 9

_Yesterday_

The second envelope had joined the first in Orlando’s battered suitcase and now he was pacing up and down his living room contemplating what to do. 

He couldn’t have Marilyn show Sean the pictures, but he also refused to ‘get to know her better’, he knew damn well what she meant by that. 

Maybe if he offered her money, she would abandon that ridiculous proposition. 

Orlando worried his lower lip between his teeth before making a decision. He would call Sid and ask him for advice, maybe that lawyer of his knew a solution.

He punched speed dial on his mobile and waited, there was no reply. He dialled the club and no one answered there either. Orlando frowned, where was Karl? He usually answered the phone when Sid wasn’t around.

He looked at the time. It was four thirty, maybe if he went to Marilyn’s office he could catch her alone and tell her he was prepared to pay her off, but that was it. 

Orlando groped around in his jacket pocket, he had copied both addresses Sid’s lawyer had for Marilyn Haynes, just in case. 

It took two different buses to get to Marilyn Haynes’ office and when Orlando arrived he checked on which floor her office was. 

To his dismay he noticed a security guard sitting in the entrance hall, but he didn’t want to be seen.

Behind Orlando a car pulled up letting out a number of people, on the side it read: 

_Jones & Son Cleaning Service_

Men and women were gathering at the entrance and Orlando immediately knew what to do.   
He loosened the bandana wrapped around his wrist and, hidden behind two larger men, quickly tied it around his head and shuffled inside with the group, past the security guard. 

Mission accomplished!

~ * ~ 

Orlando managed to get to the third floor without anyone paying attention to him. He walked down the corridor looking for Marilyn’s office. It was the last one on the left and as he had hoped, Marilyn’s secretary had already left.

The door to the office was ajar and Orlando knocked softly. No one answered. He knocked again. “Miss Haynes?”

There was still no reply and Orlando pushed the door open, stepping into the office.

It was empty. 

That was not what Orlando expected, but now he could search for the original photographs or a memory card, _if_ Marilyn kept them in her office. He shrugged, this was his chance. 

He looked around, trying to decide where to start. The desk seemed the best place. Orlando walked around it and almost tripped over…

A pair of feet!

Orlando gasped, paling at the sight that greeted him. 

Marilyn was lying on the floor in front of her desk, having bled profusely from a chest wound.   
A dagger was lying next to her grasping fingers.

“Miss Haynes!” 

Orlando gathered his courage and knelt next to the woman, trying to feel her pulse with shaking hands. Her bracelet was in the way and Orlando instead tried to find a heartbeat in her neck.

Nothing.

Lifeless blue eyes were staring past him. 

Orlando reached for the dagger, his hand hovering above it, hesitating… the urge to pick it up almost overwhelming. Then he snatched his hand back and pushed himself up on the desk. Panic suddenly overtaking him.

Marilyn had been murdered!

He needed to get out of there! 

Orlando checked the corridor, it was empty and he made his way out of the building unseen. 

Badly shaken up, he arrived home, not knowing what he should do. 

He only knew he needed Sean...

tbc


	10. Chapter 10

_Present day_

Orlando walked out of the interrogation room, holding the offending envelopes. 

Behind him a door opened and he looked over his shoulder. His eyes widened when he noticed Sean coming out of the ‘mirror’ room.

“You… you’ve been in there all the time?” Orlando asked, shocked, and at Sean’s nod, “DI Jackman said-”

“He didn’t know,” Sean interrupted quickly. “Orlando? Why do you think I will leave you? I don’t believe there is anything you could do that makes me think badly of you.”

“Except for thinking I murdered Marilyn,” Orlando said flatly.

Sean hesitantly reached out and placed a hand on Orlando’s shoulder. “I didn’t believe it… not really. I was shocked when your fingerprints were a match and when you didn’t trust me enough to tell me the truth… That hurt, Orlando.” 

Orlando’s shoulders slumped. “I was scared that I would lose you. Here…” He pushed the envelopes into Sean’s hands. “When you’ve seen these you will leave me too.”

Sean accepted the envelopes from Orlando and slowly opened them, pulling out the contents. A little confused, he looked at the photos and then his eyes widened. 

“This is you,” he said in surprise, his finger brushing over the picture. “You’re an… exotic dancer?” he looked at Orlando in confusion.

Orlando nodded with bent head, certain that he would be dumped any minute now, the scars of his previous bad experiences running deep. 

“I can’t blame those people, you’re gorgeous,” Sean murmured as he looked at the other photos. “But I know it’s your job, I’m the one who holds you at night, right?” He smiled at Orlando.

Orlando’s head shot up. “You still want me?”

Sean opened his arms and Orlando went into them immediately.

Then, over Sean’s shoulder he saw a familiar figure. 

“Sid?

~ * ~ 

“Sid? What are you doing here?” Orlando asked, a little confused. “Didn’t Mr. Auberjonois tell you? Someone else confessed to the murder.”

Then DI Jackman and his men came around the corner. “This way Mr. Siddig.” Officer Bana took Sid’s arm to lead him to the interrogation room.

Orlando looked from DI Jackman to Sid worriedly. “What’s going on? Why are they taking you in Sid?”

They stopped in front of Orlando and Sid reached out patting Orlando’s cheek. “I couldn’t let her destroy my little brother’s life.”

DI Jackman raised his eyebrows and Sean looked at them in surprise. 

Brothers?

“Oh, Sid,” Orlando groaned brokenly. “What have you done?” 

Before Sid could reply his lawyer hurried down the corridor. “Don’t say another word, it’ll harm your defence.”

Sid shrugged and turned to DI Jackman. “Can I have two minutes with my brother?” 

Jackman frowned then nodded, he went into the interrogation room and motioned for Bana to follow him, Morgan stayed outside at a distance. 

“Listen to me Orlando. The club is yours now, I’ve signed the papers this afternoon, Rene…” he motioned at his lawyer, “has taken care of everything, if you need advice just give him a call. Take good care of her for me, Orlando.”

Orlando hugged his brother. “Why Sid? I could have paid her off, she would have given up eventually.” 

Sid held Orlando and shook his head. “No, Marilyn was a vicious bitch, she was determined to make your life hell. I couldn’t let her.” He looked over Orlando’s shoulder at Sean. “You’re a good man. Be there for him?”

Sean nodded and put an arm around Orlando as Sid was led inside. 

“Are you okay?” Sean asked, concerned.

Orlando nodded and wiped his eyes. “Let’s go, I’ve got a club to run.”

The end


End file.
